Gotham: By Fire
Gotham: By Fire is a two part episode of the TV series Gotham revolving around the origins of Firefly, made of the episodes "Scarification" and "By Fire". Plot The Galavans kidnap Sid Bunderslaw and remove his eye to gain access to a safe in a building owned by Wayne Enterprises. Cobblepot enlists the help of an infamous family of arsonists, the Pike brothers, to ensure Theo's goal is reached. After another hit on Cobblepot's illegal business by the GCPD strike force, Gordon kills one of the Pikes, forcing the rest to use their sister, Bridgit (Michelle Veintimilla), to sneak inside a Wayne Enterprises building and steal an old knife that belonged to the Wayne family. Theo asks Gordon to support his candidacy for mayor, but Gordon declines. Cobblepot discovers the history behind the knife: in the 19th century it was used by Jonathan Wayne, Bruce's ancestor, to punish Caleb Dumas for his alleged sexual abuse towards Celestine Wayne, Jonathan's sister. After the Wayne's erased the Dumas name from history, the surviving members were exiled as punishment. They changed their names to Galavan, leading their descendants, Theo and Tabitha, to seek revenge on the Waynes by killing their last descendant, Bruce. Cobblepot plans to use this information to blackmail Theo and free his mother. During another heist, the Pike Brothers abandon Bridgit as Gordon and Bullock attempt to stop the Pikes and she is forced to flee with Selina's help, accidentally killing a member of the strike force. Desperate, Gordon agrees to support Theo if he can help GCPD to clean up Gotham. Theo is visited by Father Creel (Ron Rifkin), who states that their revenge on the Waynes is soon at hand and that Bruce will be dead. After moving away from the Pike brothers and with Selina Kyle, Bridget Pike is abducted and further abused by the Pikes. Bridget snaps and murders the other Pikes, beginning a crime spree. Bridget Pike is incapacitated in a struggle with the GCPD strike force, publicly announced to be dead. In all actuality, Pike is alive but her entire body is burned. The body armor she was wearing having melted onto her, rendering her fireproof. She is taken to the Indian Hill division of Wayne Enterprises, which secretly performs inhumane experiments on super-powered beings. Kristen Kringle learns that Edward Nygma murdered Officer Dougherty. In an attempt to keep Kringle from telling anyone, Nygma accidentally strangles her, killing her. Theo Galavan continues to lure Bruce Wayne, this time offering to help clean up the corruption at Wayne Enterprises. Butch Gilzean discovers the location of Cobblepot's mother and Cobblepot begins to rally his gang. Cast *Ben McKenzie as James Gordon *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock *David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne *Zabryna Guevara as Sarah Essen *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot *Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma *Morena Baccarin as Lee Thompkins *James Frain as Theo Galavan *Jessica Lucas as Tabitha Galavan *Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean *Michael Chiklis as Nathaniel Barnes *Michael Potts as Sid Bunderslaw *Chelsea Spack as Kristin Kringle *Leo Fitzpatrick as Joe Pike *Michelle Veintimilla as Bridgit Pike *Lenny Platt as Luke Garrett *Paulina Singer as Josie Mac *Lucas Salvagno as Sal Martinez *Ian Quinlan as Carl Pinkney *Noah Robbins as Evan Pike *Mary Joy as Edwige *Ron Rifkin as Father Creel *Ari McKay Wilford as Cale Pike *Sophie Lee Morris as Celestine Wayne *Brian S. Carpenter as Jonathan Wayne *Bryan Howard Conner as Caleb Dumas *Natalie Alyn Lind as Silver St. Cloud *Clare Foley as Ivy Pepper *Paulina Singer as Josie Mac *Michelle Veintimilla as Bridgit Pike *Carol Kane as Gertrud Kapelput *J.W. Cortes as Alvarez *D'Monroe as Auctioneer *Dino Antoniou as Congressman *Ashlynn Alexander as Pernilla *Gregory Partsinevelos as Nino Category:Gotham: By Fire Category:TV movies